


Whip and Sword

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The fought, and they fell.





	Whip and Sword

He fell, and the Balrog fell with him, spiralling into the chasm.

The whip tore his clothes and ripped his flesh.

He struck with Glamdring and the sword bit deep.

Together they fell, and together they fought.

Whip and flame against sword and staff.

They fought in the air, they fought on the stair. Climbing for longer than they had fallen. Every step contested.

Fire had turned to bitter, heart-numbing cold.

They fought until, with one last burst of rapidly-failing strength, he threw the Balrog from the peak, finally breaking it on the jagged rocks below.

Then darkness took him.


End file.
